


I'm the King in My Castle

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day Summer Challenge [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000AU, Friendship, Gen, Jim would be a great architect if he only wanted to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seb encourages Jim to practice a long-abandoned hobby while he gets his well deserved rest on a beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm the King in My Castle

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: sandcastles.
> 
> I used old [teehewz's comic](http://teehewz.tumblr.com/post/42297868260/beach-time-after-their-second-year-sebastian) as inspiration.

With a satisfied sigh Sebastian stretched out on a beach towel. It was wonderful to just lie in the sun, feeling hot sand underneath his fingertips and listening to the soft monotonous sound of waves hitting the shore. Now, when Jim somehow managed to get his crutches (‘Just take them, Seb,’ he said when Sebastian asked where did he get them, ‘and stop whining.’), they could go on the beach or short walks.

Yes, the blond thought to himself, their holidays were finally becoming enjoyable. Just relaxing on the beach, enjoying the sun…

‘Seb, I’m bored.’

Sebastian sighed. That would be it, then.

‘Didn’t you take a book with you?’ He asked barely moving his lips.

‘I’ve already read it,’ came a whiny reply, ‘And it was boring anyway.’

‘Can’t you find something to occupy yourself with? We’ve just come here, I’d like to stay a bit longer.

Jim let out another whine.

‘But Seeeb...’

‘Really, James,’ Sebastian lowered his sunglasses and looked at Jim, ‘just an hour, okay?’ Jim pouted. ‘Oh, come on, it’s not that long.’

‘It is if you have nothing to do.’

‘Didn’t you tell me that you loved to build sandcastles when you were a kid? Why not give it a try? There’s a lot of sand here.’

Jim rolled his eyes.

‘I’m not a baby.’

‘Well, you're certainly behaving like one right now,’ Seb pushed his sunglasses onto his nose, ‘Do whatever suits you. Just give me an hour, okay?’ He made himself comfortable on the towel, ignored the daggers Jim was glaring at him. They were also his holidays, after all.

 

Sebastian blinked several times, slightly drowsy; he must have fallen asleep, listening to the murmur of the waves. He sat up and took off his sunglasses to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He just hoped that James-

‘Holy shit,’ Seb mumbled. He was surrounded by heaps of sand. James was sitting in the middle of the biggest one, busy with something that definitely didn’t look like a sandcastle. Well, at least not like an ordinary one.

‘Language, Sebastian,’ Jim replied dryly, ‘There are children here,’ he was working on a tall tower, meticulously engraving long windows in the sand.

‘You,’ Seb spat out in disbelief, ‘you’ve just built Sagrada Familia. Out of sand.’

‘I haven’t finished yet. See,’ James pointed at his work, ‘it needs two more towers.’

The blond scratched his head, lost for words for a moment.

‘I, umm, I really don’t know what to say, Jim,’ he mumbled finally, ‘It’s... amazing. How- How did you do it?’

The other man shrugged.

‘I just reconstruct what I see. It’s not that difficult - it’s just the matter of combining calculation and laws of physics. And I told you that I loved building sandcastles when I was a child. Practice makes perfect, right?’

‘Apparently,’ Sebastian nodded, ‘Well,’ he added with a smile, ‘at least you weren’t bored, were you?’

 

[ ](http://teehewz.tumblr.com/post/42297868260/beach-time-after-their-second-year-sebastian)


End file.
